Better Days
by WinglessDemeter
Summary: Rumbelle AU set in a Harry Potter like universe. Rum considers retirement from Storybrooke School of Magic. That is until something changes his mind.


_**Author Note/Disclaimer: As per usual, I own neither Once or Harry Potter. I am however using their characters/universe for my own amusement. Most of this one is a rough draft, probably won't be posting the original for a while if at all. I keep getting stuck. But in either case, enjoy this HP Rumbelle AU. **_

_**Comments and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.**_

* * *

There were some days, much like today, when Rum Gold wondered if early retirement was a good idea. Bae was already on his fifth year at Storybrooke School of Magic and after an afternoon of cleaning up the mess Miss Gracie Hatter made in potions class, he realized he didn't have the same passion he once had when he started teaching. Everything had become so routine in the years since his wife had left. Get up, eat, teach, spend time with Bae, grade whatever his class did that day and sleep. Rinse and repeat.

Two more years and Bae would graduate. Then he'd announce his retirement and find something to do with his time. Maybe travel, yes that sounded like a good idea. He had always wanted to go back to the small village where he grew up and he could make a few other stops around Scotland to visit with old friends. Early retirement was sounding better by the minute. But even Professor Gold knew that would only keep him occupied for so long. Money wasn't much of an issue. He had plenty saved up over the years. It was enough to live off of until his last days, budgeted wisely of course. Maybe he could take some of that money and start an apothecary, perhaps convince Bae to come help once he finished with his studies. That would take some convincing, but it could definitely work.

Gold pushed open the heavy doors to the school library and made his way to the potions section in search of a book for his next class. He looked around to see that the library was virtually empty and quickly grabbed the book he needed. He did not see the ladder at the other end as he opened the book and began to skim through it on the way back to his chambers. It was only when he bumped into the wooden ladder and heard a squeal of surprise that he realized the library wasn't as empty as he thought. Gold looked up just in time to see the witch at the top lose her balance and held out his arms to catch her.

His senses were assaulted with the scent of roses and clean linens. Peering up at his was a pair of the deepest blue eyes he had ever seen, vaguely reminding him of the lake near his childhood home.

"I am so sorry," the curly haired witch blurted out. "I must have had too many books with me."

Realizing he was still holding her, Gold gently placed her on her feet and watched as she bit her lip. Her cheeks slightly flushed. She looked too old to be a student but he was always very sure he had never seen her on the grounds before. He would have noticed such a pretty witch like her with her pretty blue eyes and chestnut curls.

"Are you okay? I didn't hurt you when I fell did I?" She asked breaking him out of his reverie.

"I-I'm alright. It was actually my fault," Rum replied. "I wasn't paying attention and bumped into the ladder. Sorry."

"It's okay."

"Forgive me for asking, but are you new here?"

"Yes, I just started this week. I am going to be taking over for Mrs. Lucas starting next semester."

"I see. Have you had a tour of the ground yet?"

"Not yet. I have only been to my room and here."

"Well…I could show you around. If you like," He found himself blurting out. _Idiot. Why would she want to be around an old fool like you? She'd probably prefer someone with less scales._

"Really?" The young witch's face lit up with a smile. Gold could feel a slight fluttering in his stomach. He nodded. "I'm Belle French."

"Rumpelstitlskin Gold."

She looped her arm through his, "Can I call you Rum?" He gave her another nod.

The two left the library, his book now forgotten by the ladder, and began their tour. Maybe he'd wait a few more years before retiring. What was the rush?


End file.
